


Watching

by makomaragi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2013, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makomaragi/pseuds/makomaragi
Summary: Fennel invites Juniper to lunch to speak to her about something. (Originally written for Femslash February in 2013)





	Watching

Today was the day, Fennel told herself as she checked her appearance in the mirror for the umpteenth time in the half an hour since she had gotten off the phone with the professor.  The drive from Nuvema to Striaton wasn’t far,  but Fennel knew by now that when Juniper said she would be arriving at six thirty it meant seven, caught up in last minute lab reports as she always was.  It gave her more time to get ready, but even more time left alone with her racing thoughts was the trade off, regretting that she told her old friend that she needed to speak with her about something but not elaborating; Juniper would assume it was research for sure, Fennel finding comfort in the presumed assumption.

She had been correct in assumption  Juniper asking to see her research reports not even five minutes after arriving; Fennel shrugging and stuffing them in to a folder for them to discuss over coffee at the cafe.  It wasn’t often that both of them found time to do this, and Fennel wanted to make the most of it, indulging in watching the way Juniper stuffed her hands deep in her pockets as they walked side by side, only removing a hand to emphasize a speaking point.  The way Juniper carried herself always had an air of poised confidence some mistook for egotism, her voice calm and steady when she spoke, a demenor Fennel had always admired her for.

Fennel still hadn’t torn her eyes off of her when they were seated, wondering if by now Juniper had picked up on how closely she had been watching her, though she hadn’t said anything to that indication, asking to see the reports Fennel had wanted to speak to her about, Fennel sheepishly sliding the folder across the table as she stirred her tea. The professor rested her chin on a graceful hand, pushing her bangs out of her eyes with the other in a swift motion before stirring her coffee; causing Fennel to close her eyes and shake her head.  Fennel felt intrusive, unable to tear her eyes off of her friend's features  upturned brows as she flipped through the papers in front of her. 

The scene was familiar  exactly as it had been in her dream all those nights ago, one she had remembered clear enough that she hadn’t bothered to pen down with the others.  The only difference was that she would confess these feelings to her at the end of the meeting, feelings Fennel herself hadn’t understood until the dreams had made them apparent and the situations all too real for her comfort.  

Aurea was still focused on the papers in front of her, sipping on her coffee between comments, Fennel unable to form a coherent thought to answer properly, eyes still steady on the woman in front of her. 

 Juniper looked up unexpectedly, “What?” she smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes once more, causing Fennel more discomfort in the simple action rather than the question. 

“Aurea…” Fennel tore her glance off of her for the first time, closing her eyes and holding her tea between both hands. “I, um…”

The professor said nothing, looking at her with anticipation for an answer, a single eyebrow raised. The same look she always had when she was uncertain of something, Fennel loathing herself more and more by the second when she realized that she knew this. 

The difference between her dream and reality hit full force; the timing was inappropriate, as it always was and always would be. These dreams were getting the better of her again, making her contemplate feelings for her best friend in the most uncomfortable way possible. It wouldn’t be the first time she'd humiliate herself in front of Aurea,  but at least she could help herself this time. 

“Nothing.  I was just thinking about something else. What did you think about the dream mist data, though?”

And just like that, the professor would snap in to her comfortable zone as a scientist, elaborating on details Fennel wasn’t even paying attention at this point. She’d carry on, watching and waiting for a time to confess her feelings to her, her confidence in this moment gone entirely.  Reality wasn’t anything like her dreams, after all. 


End file.
